Autumn in Domino City
by Kaiba Kisara
Summary: ¿Qué más poder brindarle sino ese momento? Pero ese momento es todo una vida para ellos. Un otoño en Domino City, inspirado por la película Autumn in New York. Pairing: Seto x Kisara.
1. Tears and Rainbows

**Autumn in Domino City**

**by** Kaiba Kisara (Ryou Kisara)

**Capítulo 1:** Tears and Rainbows

_Los días avanzan, al menos eso dice el calendario, y parecíera como si, para mi, el tiempo se hubiera detenido; ¿qué nuevas noticias hay? El frío es el mismo, mi compañia se hace multimillonaria, sigo soltero, Mokuba hizo su vida... Hace días que pasé la peor navidad de todas, y fue posible._

_Y yo, el CEO de una de las compañias más ricas del mundo, Seto Kaiba, lo admite. Antes las navidades me eran indiferentes, me eran absoletas, absurdas y vanas, Mokuba siempre venía pero yo, con mi actitud, lo hacía distanciarse. Incluso Yami solía visitarme por esas fechas junto con sus amigos pero para mi no eran más que gente que pasaba por aquí, sin embargo hacía días que era diferente. Pero ahora no lo es._

_Yo, el gran CEO, Seto Kaiba, ya no quiere saber..._

-Seto... -una voz interrumpió el monólogo mental del ojiazul.

-Mokuba -hizo una leve sonrisa, contento de verlo.

Seto caminó hacia su escritorio, pues estaba mirando hacia la ciudad desde sus enormes ventanas.

-¿Estás muy ocupado, hermano?

-Sabes que no...

-Pues verás ¿recuerdas... -detuvo sus pensamientos pero siguió- lo que te había dicho?

-Hmmm... -fingió estar pensando-, no, recuérdamelo -y después rió.

Mokuba hizo un puchero para después sonreirle. Los dos hermanos bajaron del la compañia para entrar al estacionamiento.

-¿No usaremos la limousine? -El menor se sorprendió.

-No, no... yo te llevaré, personalmente.

Y así, los dos se subieron a un pequeño auto rojo deportivo rumbo al hospital; en el camino Mokuba le contaba cosas que habían pasado meses antes de su llegada, los lugares que había visitado, las personas que había conocido y Seto le prestaba atención con una leve sonrisa. Al llegar subieron a los primeros pisos, en una linda habitación decorada con flores, peluches y demás; encontró a Yami, Yugi y su esposa Tea, su pequeño hijo Yue de seis años de edad, Joey junto con su prometida Mai, Tristan y Serenity, Bakura, Ishizu y Marik.

Pero todos ellos estaban reunidos para ver al nuevo Kaiba, la hija de Mokuba y su esposa Gabrielle. Una bella y saludable niña, hermosa con los ojos azules y el cabello negro.

-Es preciosa... -suspiraron las mujeres.

-E igualito al papá -rió Joey.

-¿Quieres cargarla, Seto? -Le sonrió Gabrielle, con una sonrisa que alumbró toda la sala de paz y tranquilidad.

-¿Yo? Oh, no... no...

-No te asustes, Seto, no muerde... no aún -sonrió.

-Ahm... -avanzó hacia la cama, donde yacían madre e hijo, después de contemplarla, la tomó en sus brazos.

Era pequeña y frágil, hermosa y tierna. En sus brazos tenía una vida, una vida que apenas comenzaba, que seguiría hasta la edad mayor, una edad que doblaría la de él, o la de cualquier otra personas, sería una luchadora y él se aseguraría de proteger a sus padres, y protegerla a ella.

Sonrió levemente y una pequeña y silenciosa lágrima jugó entre sus mejillas, pero nadie lo notó. Estuvo con su familia, y amigos, hasta que se les fue permitido, la madre y la hija necesitaban descansar.

Los demás decidieron quedarse un rato pero Seto se disculpó, subió a la azotea y miró la ciudad. Hermosa, magnífica, grande pero diminuta al mundo; el viento empezaba a jugar con su cabello, el frío se hacía más evidente y entraba la tarde, pero tal vez lo más hermoso de la vista fue la nieve que caía. Seto cerró sus ojos, suspirando, posando sus memorias en el ayer.


	2. Blue Eyes

**Chapter 2:** Blue Eyes

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Seto Kaiba era, sin duda alguna, el soltero más codiciado de Domino City, según mil y un revistas. Según mil y una duelista. Había avanzado con sus proyectos de duelo de moustros más allá de lo que había mostrado hacía tiempo atrás, había engrandecido el duelo de moustros aliando Kaiba Corp. con la compañía de Pegasus y la de Duke Devlin; tenía más dinero del que alguien podría llegar a tener, pero por dentro estaba vacío.

Tan vacío como el cielo sin estrellas de una noche llena de contaminación. Al menos su contaminación no era el dinero, ni el poder, ni nada por el estilo, los años lo habían cambiado, lo habían forjado, lo habían hecho crecer; iba a eventos de caridad, se le veían en público, disfrutaba un poco la vida de noche.

Pero en cuanto respecta al amor... mejor era quedarse callado.

-Señor Kaiba, tiene una llamada -la voz de su secretaria lo despertó de sus pensamientos.

-Bien -y contestó.

-¡Seto!

-¿Elysia?

-¡Buenos días, cariño!

-Buenos días... -suspiró.

Y la conversación siguió hasta quedar de verse en un restaurant para tener una agradable merienda, la cual Seto aceptó a regañadientes, tenía trabajos y proyectos pendientes.

Después de colgar miró su reloj, eran las 9 y media y se maldijo mentalmente. Le tomaría alrededor de una hora llegar a dicho lugar y la cita era a las once, aún tenía que terminar un trabajo sino su horario de trabajo y planes se vendrían abajo. Sin embargo no lo terminó y decidió arreglarse, llegando al restaurant, llamado Le Maison Jaune, con veinte minutos de sobra.

Había reservado una mesa en donde nadie los molestaría, el lugar no estaba tan lleno como pensaba pero aún así la gente no paraba de salir y entrar, salir y entrar. A pesar de ser concurrido el ambiente era tranquilo, aparte de que el tema del lugar era acerca de duelos. Y el dueño, era un conocido suyo de hace tiempo, ¿quién más que Yugi Moto?

-Buenos días, Kaiba -sonrió al verlo.

-Yugi... -le dio una leve sonrisa característica de él.

-¿Esperas a alguien?

-Elysia...

-Ah, ya veo ¿no quieres otra mesa arriba?

-No, no... aquí está bien.

-De acuerdo, estoy para servir.

Seto asintió, después de varios minutos llegó su cita. Elysia era una típica chica que vestía a la moda, no del estilo de Kaiba, pero cuando la conoció ella estaba interesada en el duelo, sin embargo, las tres semanas que llevaba junto a ella, Elysia había cambiado. Su conversación, al menos la de Elysia, siguió acerca de cosas que una chica debería tener y cosas de moda, cosas que a Seto no le interesaban.

La comida se sirvió, platillos finamente cocinados pro Yugi, especialmente para Seto Kaiba y su cita.

Y sí... sólo era Seto Kaiba y su cita, no Seto Kaiba y su novia.

-Elysia... he estado pensando... últimamente no he tenido tiempo. Y no tendremos tiempo para que esto siga avanzando.

-Seto... ¿pero qué dices? -Sus ojos mostraban signos de lágrimas.

-Lo que oyes, Elysia... ahora estoy en una etapa de inovaciones, cambios, proyectos para el mañana...

-¿Me-me estás... cambiando?

-El trabajo nutre el alma.

-¡No lo puedo creer!

-Acéptalo, lo nuestro no funcionaría.

Elysia no dijo nada, simplemente agachó la cabeza y se retiró del lugar sin decir palabra alguna. Yugi llegó segundos después.

-¿Otra más para la lista?

-¡Cállate, Moto!

Seto se levantó, dándole una tarjeta a Yugi pero él se negó a aceptarla diciéndole que era su amigo, que por esta vez sería gratis. Kaiba asintió con formalidad, cruzando el salón principal cuando observó a una chica de cabello azulado blanquesino, de una mirada tranquila y unos hermosos ojos azules, luciendo un vestido negro que realsaba la palidez de su cuerpo.

Se giró hacia el bar, donde la observó en silencio.

-¡Qué no te de pena, los familiares de mis amigos también son amigos mios! -Sonrió Yugi.

Se dispusieron cuatro mesas a lo largo del salón principal, llegaban personas que Seto conocía muy bien. Mai llegó junto con Tea y su hijo Yue, de seis años. Tristan y Serenity llegaron minutos después, incluso Devlin llegó. Y más tarde llegaron Yami y Bakura.

-¡Allí estás! -Bakura abrazó a la chica, besando sus mejillas y sonriéndole pero ella se apenaba cada vez que hacía eso.

Yugi los atendía personalmente y más tarde llegaron dos de sus empleados con un pastel mediano, de betún celeste, decorado con mariposas y flores con dos velas que decían 23. Pero para Seto Kaiba, quien observaba todo desde el bar, desde el segundo piso, la chica se le hacía más joven.

Las horas pasaron hasta que Kaiba se dio cuenta de que ya era tarde, eran pasadas las cuatro, por lo que se retiró, pero se encontró con Yami en el camino.

-No sabía que estabas aquí.

-Algo así -señaló hacia el bar.

-Bien, supongo que es una suerte... Pensé que no vendrías.

El CEO lo miró con asombro disimulado.

-¿Mokuba no te lo dijo?

-Entonces era eso... supongo que si.

Yami rió divertido.

-Kaiba! -Una voz familiar los hizo voltear.

-Wheeler -Kaiba lo saludó con la mirada.

-¡Un placer, como siempre!

-Claro...

-No has cambiado mucho.

-Y tu nada.

Joey lo tomó como un cumplido, sonriéndole. Jalándolo hacia la mesa en donde estaban todos, Kaiba sonreía levemente, saludándolos con una reverencia de cabeza.

-Kaiba vino.

-Creo que lo vemos, Joey -Rió Mai.

-Gracias, cariño... -le regaló una leve sonrisa.

Sin dudarlo, se volteó hacia la cumpleañera.

-Feliz cumpleaños.

Pero ella rió tímidamente, asintiendo.

-¿Tienes nombre?

-Se llama Kisara, es una artista -sonrió Serenity.

-Un placer Kisara, soy -pero fue interrumpido.

-Seto Kaiba, presidente de Kaiba Corp. -La ojiazul sonrió, hablando con timidez.

-Entonces sí hablas...

Los presentes rieron, Kisara se sonrojó levemente.

-Algún día deberías enseñarme tus diseños, la compañía necesita nuevos talentos. Me retiro... el trabajo me llama -hizo una leve reverencia, deseándole un feliz cumpleaños, despidiéndose de los demás y salió.

La fiesta siguió, Kisara seguía contemplando la puerta y sonriendo levemente, aún con las mejillas coloradas. El artículo de Art & Style lo calificaba como un genio, una persona llena de virtudes, magnífico, grandioso y miles de cosas más, como las mil y una revista y las mil y una duelistas. Pero para Kisara era una persona sencilla.

Kaiba llegó a su trabajo, pero no se sacaba de la cabeza esa mujer tanto que no se podía concentrar, con una sonrisa se levantó de su escritorio para mirar por la ventana. Estuvo así por un tiempo indefinido hasta que el ruido del teléfono lo sacó, como siempre, de sus pensamientos.

-Señor Kaiba, hay alguien que desea verlo.

-Hmm... de acuerdo.

Minutos después la figura de una morena, de cabello largo, liso y negro apareció en la puerta.

-Buenas tardes, Kaiba.

-Ishtar ¿a qué se debe tal placer? -La invitó a pasar.

-Seré breve, se hará una inauguración en el Museo de nuevas reliquias egipcias ¿cuento con tu presencia?

-Tal vez.

-Es un sí o un no, Kaiba.

-¿Y la fecha es?

-Entonces es un sí, aquí tienes ¿crees que no sería formal?

Kaiba sonrió, aceptando la invitación, después de eso la Ishtar se retiró, despidiéndose. El CEO estuvo horas mirando y leyendo la invitación, pensando en esos ojos azules y esa piel blanca, sonrió levemente. Dejando escapar un largo y lento suspiro, dejó la invitación en el escritorio, haciendo algunas llamadas y decidido a asistir.


	3. A day from monsters and angels

**Chapter 3:** A day from monsters and angels

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kisara despertó al día siguiente. La fiesta que tuvo en verdad fue hermosa, todos los amigos de Bakura, su primo, estaban allí y se sintió realmente feliz con el detalle de la fiesta. Desde que su padre murió, su madre murió en parto, ella ha estado distante y deprimida.

Sonrió, el día pintaba para ser magnífico como ayer, pero de lo que no estaba conciente era de que alguien iba a darle una sorpresa.

Bakura llamó a la puerta, esperando su respuesta.

-¡Ah, adelante!

-¡Ey, buenos días! ¿Dormiste bien?

-¡Claro, gracias!

Bakura no pudo contenerse las ganas de sonreir, cada vez que sus ojos se encontraban con los de Kisara era como un instante de felicidad. Considerando su pasado.

-Ah, alguien llamó hace minutos, le dije que le llamarías en cuanto terminaras tu desayuno, ¿está bien?

-¡Claro!

-¡Okaaay! ¡Soy más rápido que tu! -Tocando el hombro de Kisara salió corriendo de la habitación.

-¡Ey, Bakura! -La ojiazul rió, corriendo tras él.

Toda la familia Ryou desayunó, fue un momento de felicidad para la mujer y todo siguió hasta que los señores Ryou fueron a trabajar.

-¿Lo llamarás?

-¿Te importaría decirme quién llamí?

-Hmmm... alguien... ahm... no recuerdo.

-Bakura...

-Disculpa, Seto Kiaba.

-¡¿QUÉ?!

-Sí, ha estado al teléfono hasta ahorita.

-¡¿QUÉ?!

-¡Así que, apúrate!

Kisara gritó, dándole a Bakura una mirada mortal, de esas que el alter ego de Bakura solía dar a cualquiera, mientras corría hacia el teléfono, tomando la llamada.

-Ahm... Es Kisara...

-Bien, ya era hora -él pudo escuchar "lo siento, lo siento, lo siento" del otro lado del teléfono, un leve susurro y eso lo hizo sonreír-. Es Seto Kaiba.

-Sí...

-Industrias Ilussiones le está dando a Kaiba Corp. las nuevas cartas que ordené, sin embargo creo que no quedé del todo satisfecho con el diseño allí es donde necesito tu ayuda.

-¿My ayuda?

-Eres una artista. My chofer te recogerá a las tres en punto hasta entoces.

-Aaahh... ¿hola? Am...

Bakura estaba a su lado, en el sillón, mirándola con esa mirada inocente, o más bien adormilada, con una dona en su boca, tratando de no reirse de sus mejillas coloradas y esa apenada mirada.

-Él solicitó mis servicios.

-Ah...

-Espera un segundo... ¿Que ESTÁS PENSANDO?

-La cosa que tú ESTÁS PENSANDO.

-¡Malvado! ¡Eso es deplorable! Y... ¡¡AH!!

-Deja de quejarte, es natural. ¡Es un trabajo!

Kisara suspiró. Bakura puede ser una molestia, a veces. Sí, sólo a veces. Pero lo quería mucho, es su soporte, y su mejor amigo, y la única persona a quien conoce en la ciudad. En Domino City.

Ella siempre había sido tímida pero amigable, sin embargo con una personalidad fuerte pero puede describirse como una niña, inocente, dulce y adorable. Sin importar su edad siempre lucía más joven, justo como Kaiba pensó, y actuaba como una pequeña niña pero cuando era necesario su edad podía ser más elevada que un simple 23.

-¿Entonces...?

-¿Entonces qué?

-¿Por qué tienes el teléfono contra el pecho?

-¡Ah, qué tonta! -Y colgó.

-Ah, mujeres, mujeres... -y caminó hacia la cocina.

Kisara se mantuvo de pie, mirando al teléfono, suspirando cada cinco o diez segundos. Estaba nerviosa ¿y quién no lo estaría si la persona con quien vas a verte es Seto Kaiba? Y la persona de la que te estás empezando a enamorar. Suspiró, caminando hacia su habitación.

Después de tomar un baño, arreglarse y cambiar sus ropas como cuatro o cinco vecees, bueno ¿por qué debería ella de contar las veces que se las cambiaba?, esperó al chofer. Miró el reloj, ya eran las 3 y...

Un sonido, la voz de Bakura, hizo despertar a Kisara de sus pensamientos.

-Está aquí.

-¿Seto Kaiba?

-No tonta, el hombreo al que estabas esperando...

-Ah... -y corrió sin despedirse.

Sin embargo regresó, besando la mejilla de Bakura, diciéndole adió. El peliblanco le regaló una pequeña sonrisa, susurrando de nuevo "mujeres, mujeres, mujeres" mientras cerraba la puerta.

Kisara estaba entusiasmada por estar en la limo, era como una pequeña niña con un juguete nuevo. Y el chofer, el chofer personal de Seto Kaiba (ustedes se imaginan su personalidad), estaba encantado por la chica, riéndose de sus acciones. No había tráfico por lo que llegaron a tiempo, el chofer la escoltó hacia el edificio de Kaiba Corp. y le dio la dirección para encontrar a Seto, además no era tan difícil llegar al piso 316 ¿o si?

Y para Kisara, sí... lo fue.

-Llegas tarde.

-Lo siento, yo...

-Te perdiste.

-Sí...

-Y aquí va la pregunta del millón de dolares, ¿cuántos pisos tiene este edificio?

-316...

-¡Correcto! ¿Es acaso un laberinto o un calabozo para que te perdieras?

-No, pero...

-¿Utilizaste las escaleras? ¿Escuchaste a mis empleados?

-No... utilizé el otro elevador...

Kaiba rió pero Kisara moría de vergüenza por dentro, sus mejillas estaban coloradas. Mucha sangre en ellas.

-De acuerdo, ve...

La habitación era grande, más grande que la casa Ryou. Y decorada elegantemente con la tecnología más avanzada y nueva, con detalles negros y azules, lejos de la puerta había otra habitación que era el área personal de trabajo de Seto Kaiba. La habitación tenía una hermosa vista de la ciudad atravez de los ventanales y ella se encantó con la vista por lo que corrió hacia las ventanas.

-¿Te gusta?

-Es hermoso... -dijo en un susurro.

Seto sonrió, él se perdía en su presencia, era placentero mirar hacia ella. El sonido del teléfono sonando hizo que Seto reaccionara, tomando el teléfono. Algunas cosas de negocios, cosas usuales.

-Sígueme -Y tomó la mano de Kisara, llevándola hacia una gran pantallas donde dos cartas estaban exibidas-, allí están... No me gustaron los diseños, así que necesito un nuevo, fresco artista para que los arregle.

-Pero Kaiba, son hermosas.

-Tal vez, pero para mi, es un pieza de arte que no estarán en MIS cartas.

-Disculpa...

-Bien...

-Last Light of Hope y Giant of the Skies... lindas.

-No, son cartas de duelo, no pueden ser lindas. Son moustros, moustros de duelo. No DEBEN ser lindas.

-Ah, pero me gusta Blue Eyes White Dragon, es lindo.

Seto la observó, con una mirada tierna y una cálida sonrisa en su rostro.

-¿Eres como esa carta, lo sabías?

-Hmmm...

-Ojoz azules, piel blanca... tal vez puedas ser mi próximo moustro.

-Kaiba...

-No, espera... ellos no son lindos. Tal vez un ángel, sí... un ángel.

Pero esta vez, ella no habló.

-Sabes Kisara, eres un ángel.

Ella le regaló una bella sonrisa.

-Y tú puedes ser el dragón.

-¿Me estás llamando un moustro? -Preguntó Seto.

-Oh, no, no... se supone que ellos no son lindos, pero tu lo eres.

-Gracias, y sí, lo soy. Entonces, mi ángel, ¿qué planeas para estas cartas?

-Sólo necesito los nombres y haré lo mejor que pueda.

-Entonces... hasta mañana.

-¡Es muy apresurado!

-Tú eres la artista.

-¡Pero no ese tipo de artista! ¡No hago magia!

-De acuerdo, entonces... ¿el viernes?

-¡Pero mañana es viernes!

-Además, eres un ángel.

-¡De acuerdo, mañana! -Suspiró Kisara, rendida.

-Espero que no te pierdas esta vez.

-También lo espero...

Después de despedirse abandonó la habitación, estaba nerviosa pero sonreía por dentro. Ese hombre la alocaba, la calmaba y confortaba, ese hombre la hacía sentir tímida pero se mostraba como la verdadera Kisara, podía ser una niña pero podía hablar como adulto.

La esperanza hace que cosas extraordinarias sucedan, está vez Kisara no se perdió. Justo como ellos desearon.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Aww, gracias por tu review **T.K-BEWD**, gracias por tus lindas palabras, hago mi mejor esfuerzo en hacer los fics que bueno que te gustaron, ¡gracias! :) y espero leer tus fics pronto :)


	4. Blue Moon

**Autumn in Domino City**

**by** Kaiba Kisara (Ryou Kisara)

**Capítulo 4: **Blue Moon

Los dibujos para las cartas de Kaiba mantuvieron a Kisara despierta la noche entera, había gastado ya miles de hojas que se encontraban en el suelo formando una alfombra blanca, buscaba la perfección de transmitir su sentimiento al dibujo, y cuando por fin terminaba uno no quedaba satisfecha con él.

-Hmmm...

Hasta que por fin se decidió por el par que mejor lucían, volvió a diseñarlos en unas hojas nuevas. Listo. Su trabajo estaba completo; sonrió levemente al contemplar su arte, con colores pastel y esa magia característica de las cartas de duelo. Había dibujado a un dragón en Giant of the Skies que salía de una montaña hacia el cielo. Pensó que a Seto le gustaría.

Hubo un sonido en la puerta seguido por la voz de Bakura pidiendo permiso para entrar, sostenía un vaso de leche en sus manos y una galleta en la boca, con una mirada adormecida.

-¿Sibgs tagagao?

-¿Qué?

Bakura tragó su galleta y sonrió suavemente.

-¿Sigues trabajando?

-No, he terminando -decía mientras recogía el desastre que había hecho.

-¿Esos son las cartas?

-Bueno... Kaiba aún no las aprueba así que técnicamente no lo son.

-Por algo te las pidió -sonrió el peliblanco- son hermosas.

-¡No! ¡No se supone que sean hermosas! ¡Son moustros de duelo!

-¡Son horribles!

-No me estás ayudando... -y comenzaba a desesperarse.

-Me quedaré callado entonces... ¿Qué quieres de desayunar?

-Lo que sea.

-Se terminó ayer.

Una mirada de Kisara hizo que Bakura deseara no haber abierto la boca, el peliblanco sonrió levemente con la adrenalina recorriendo su cuerpo a grandes velocidades en su torrente sanguíneo y, sin hacer ruido alguno, salió de la habitación de su prima.

Kisara suspiró levemente y sonrió al mirar sus dibujos.

-¡Entonces serán waffles! -Gritó Bakura, sano y salvo, desde la planta baja.

La ojiazul rió, olvidándose de momento, mientras levantaba su pequeño desastre artístico, de lo que sucedía a su alrededor. Los minutos pasaron convirtiéndose en horas hasta que la voz de su primo la hizo reaccionar.

-Ah, Kaiba habló... dijo que pasarían a recogerte.

-¿Eh?

-En 15 minutos... bueno, realmente no entendí bien si en 15 minutos saldría o si en 15 minutos llegaría... O tenía quince minutos de haber salido...

-¡Bakura!

-Mejor cámbiate.

Sabía que cuando Kaiba llamaba es que su chofer se encontraba peligrosamente cerca de su casa por lo que corrió al baño, casi tirando a Bakura y dejándolo con unas palabras como "mujeres, mujeres" en sus labios.

Después de bañarse y arreglarse la chica miró el reloj con desesperación. Y nerviosismo. Hasta que, antes de dar las siente de la tarde, llegó el chofer de Kaiba.

-¡Está aquí!

Kisara cogió sus pinturas y salió corriendo, regresando a despedirse de su primo y salir corriendo nuevamente. Una vez dentro de la limo la chica seguía mirando sus pinturas, preguntándose mentalmente que pensaría Kaiba de ellas.

El chofer se estacionó haciendo que la chica suspira; esta vez subió directamente a la oficina de Kaiba, sin hacer escalas por error y no haciéndolo esperar de más. Ella estaba nerviosa, sus manos sujetando las pinturas temblaban, sus pies no podían estarse quietos, caminando de un lado a otro en el elevador hasta que el foquito rojo anunció su llegada. Un leve suspiro escapó de sus labios.

El ojiazul la esperaba, el ruido del elevador y los finos pasos de la mujer llamaron su atención aunque no despegó sus ojos de la computadora hasta que Kisara decidió hablarle, suave y tranquilamente.

-Kaiba...

-Ah, has llegado -se levantó de la silla, con una mirada seria pero con una leve sonrisa en la mente, una que solo la mujer frente a él solía proporcionarle.

-Como me lo has pedido -sus labios dibujaron una sonrisa, tímida pero birllante, que iluminó la habitación.

-Gracias, puedes dejarlos aqui...

-¿No los verás? ¿Y si no son de tu agrado?

-Perdona mis acciones... Es sólo que... bueno -con un porte elegante avanzó hacia su escritorio-, estaba emocionado por salir nuevamente a una vida social pero me temo que mi cita ha cancelado todos mis planes para hoy... Está enferma.

-Oh, lo lamento tanto... -su cara infantil se oscureció de una verdadera angustia, e hizo que Seto soltara una leve risa.

-Me preguntaba... no, tal vez... No, olvídalo.

-¿Qué? -Sus ojos azules, grandes y llenos de vida, brillaron como una luna en el cielo negro de Kaiba.

-Pensaba en que tal vez... fueras mi pareja. Pero no, olvídalo. Tal vez no te gusten estos eventos.

-Bueno, estaria feliz de ayudarte.

-Perfecto... porque ya vámos tarde.

-¡¿Qué?

Seto llamó a su asistente, una joven que tendría apróximadamente la edad de Kisara, tal vez más, tal vez menos, la cual tenía un porte orgulloso, con el cabello recogido hacia atrás, unos lentes que cubrían con un velo transparente a sus ojos mieles y una piel un poco tostada. La señorita traía en sus manos un vestido que le entregó a la ojiazul, tras completar su tarea salió inmediatamente tan sigilosamente como había entrado.

-Yo...

Pero el CEO interrumpió las dulces palabras de su cita.

-Adelante... -señaló hacia el baño, entregándole el fino vestido a la ojiazul.

Kisara asintió, imposibilitada de decir un no y, cumpliendo su promesa de ayudarlo, se encaminó hacia el baño, tomándose un tiempo para contemplar el vestido.

Una hermosa pieza de tela, fina y cara, de color negro el cual, sin duda alguna, haría resaltar la clara belleza de Kisara. El vestido negro tenía el cuello en v, con piedras adornándolo, y dejando su espalda al descubierto a una sobria altura. La caída hasta el suelo, como si fuera una novia.

Se miró al gran espejo que se encontraba en la habitación; soltó su cabello, dejándolo caer, sintiéndose incómoda por la abertura en la espalda. Estuvo así, contemplándose, por algunos minutos (realmente había perdido la noción del tiempo) hasta que Seto decidió llamarla tras la puerta.

-En un momento salgo... -suspiró, nerviosa al mostrarse así.

Giró la manija suavemente, con miedo a encontrarse reflejada en los ojos del CEO. Juntó el valor suficente para abrirla aunque al final simplemente bajó la mirada.

-Kisa... -suspiró el ojiazul-. Tu... -sin pensarlo avanzó hacia ella, levantándole la mirada y sonriendo, suave, leve y sinceramente-. Como una diosa...

Sus labios temblaron ante tanto cumplido... recordando que estaba frente a la persona más poderosa de todo Domino City. Se sentía una mariposa en las manos de un niño. Vero al sentir esa sonrisa, esa mariposa volvía al vuelo.

-Gracias...

Él asintió, retomando su postura y ofreciendo su brazo para salir de la habitación; utilizando el elevador llegaron hacia donde el chofer los esperaba.

-Debo confesar que...

-Te ves hermosa... -Le sonrió, una suave mueca en los labios.

Ella asintió, apenada.

Bajaron, con la mano de ella en el brazo izquierdo de él; una alfombra roja, las luces sobre el museo, la elegancia de los invitados, Kisara jamás había conocido tanta opulencia, simplemente se dejó llevar por Seto... quien, desde hacía ya tiempo, estaba acostumbrado a dicha atención y majestuosidad.

Se encontraron a personas de negocios, personas con enormes donativos y célebres personalidades en el ámbito social. Kisara simplemente dejaba que Kaiba la presentara y ella sonreía, encantada de conocer gente nueva, encantada de ver la presentación del museo.

Ambos decidieron tomar un ligero descanso antes de seguir con la acostumbrada cortesía. Salieron al patio del museo, con una serena vista a la fuente y las estrellas, alejados de la vista de cualquier invitado.

-¿Quieres algo de tomar?

-Agua -le regaló una sonrisa.

-Enseguida vuelvo... -y avanzó hacia dentro.

Kisa pudo tomar aire, relajándose. Una voz, una figura y la fragancia de una bella mujer se colocó a su lado.

-Hermosa noche ¿no es así? -Su cabello rubio, su blanca piel y sus ojos esmeralda resaltaban en ese vestido rojizo-. Soy Gabrielle Faucett.

-Un gusto, soy Ryou Kisara.

-Vi pasar a Seto Kaiba... ¿tu novio?

-Ah, no... -sus mejillas se tornaron rojizas, bajando la cabeza suavemente ante una suave risa.

-Disculpa... -volvió a reír-, una gran presentación ¿verdad? -La rubia luchaba contra su acento francés, el cual se escapaba en una que otra palabra.

-Sí... magníficas obras.

Entre la multitud, a lo lejos, Seto conversaba con algunas personas de negocios y entre pequeñas miradas, la de Seto cruzó hacia donde se encontraba Kisara conversando con la rubia, disculpándose decidió avanzar hacia donde estaba la ojiazul después de que la rubia se retirara.

-Toma... -le entregó la mirada, buscando a la mujer con la mirada entre los invitados- ¿quién era?

-Gabrielle algo...

-¿Te dijo algo?

-Me preguntó si me gustaba la presentación, le dije que sí -sonrió suavemente.

Seto le regaló una sonrisa al verla así, era inevitable. Kisara resaltaba esa parte humana en él, la parte que pensó se había perdido, la parte que pensó jamás volvería a sentir desde que era niño; era tan joven, apenas comenzaba su vida, y él casi le doblaba la edad pero esa energía que transmitía era contagiosa. Tan benigna para ser enfermedad.

-¿Te gustaría bailar? -Fue como si la rudeza del CEO se desconectara de su cerebro, como si no estuviese pensando... y solo sientiendo.

La ojiazul lo miró, después alzó una sonrisa y asintió. Ella siendo conducida por Seto bailaron en un lugar alejado de ojos ajenos, en un lugar que parecía mágico cada vez más.

-Bailas bien -susurró Kisara.

-Me alegra... no he bailado en un buen tiempo -Mentira, jamás había bailado.

Allí, mano con mano, cuerpo con cuerpo, bailaron unos cuantos minutos; Seto se detuvo, mirando hacia el reloj, ya tarde para que Kisara estuviera fuera.

-Debemos irnos -sonrió, haciendo que Kisara hiciera una vuelta en su lugar y besando su frente.

La ojiazul se sorprendió ante dicho gesto sin embargo no pudo decir nada pues Seto ya avanzaba con ella hacia la salida, tratando de no ser vistos para no perder tiempo. Ambos caminaron hacia la salida, esperando el automóvil; la noche fría hizo que Seto cubriera a Kisara con la chaqueta del smokin, quien le agradeció el gesto.

El CEO se acercó a ella, sus ojos con una luz de inocencia y juventud; sus suaves labios por los que pronunciaba su nombre, esa piel aterciopelada, fina y frágil... Kisara era una divinidad.

Ella se acercó a él, besándolo suavemente en los labios sin embargo él cerró los ojos, aunque sin inmutarse... dudando en su próxima acción.

-Kisara... -pudo suspirar entre tantas voces en su mente.

-Disc-

Pero sus palabras fueron cortadas y su boca sellada, el CEO regresándole un beso, impaciente y atrevido, dejándolos sin aliento. Sin palabras, sin miradas. Sólo caricias.

El auto llegó y rápidamente salieron hacia un lugar inesperado por la ojiazul. Simplemente una noche en los brazos del ojiazul, con testigos mudos en el cielo, que alumbraban su camino, solo superados por el fuego que ardía en sus corazones.

**Me inspiré un poco, está un poco más largo de lo acostumbrado... Esta vez intentaré no dejar pasar tanto tiempo entre capítulo y capítulo, muchas gracias a mis lectores, les agradezco el apoyo y sus reviews.**

**Cenizas****: ¡Gracias por el apoyo! Sí, también pienso lo mismo, amo a esta pareja.**

**ale****: ¡Gracias! **

**BlueKisaa****: Me alegra que te gusten mis trabajos, hago lo mejor que puedo, allí voy allí voy :) haha, no me asusta, ¡me honra! TwT ¡Muchas gracias!**

**Witty****: ¡Gracias Lily! Hehe, aquí está la continuación...**

**Y también pedirles una gran disculpa, no he tenido tiempo últimamente y mi creatividad se ha visto comprometida... pero no se me olvida, no, no! Gracias! Espero hayan disfrutado de este capítulo.**

_**Inspiración en el título por la canción **__**Blue Moon**__** de **__**Frank Sinatra**__**.**_


	5. Let me fall

**Autumn in Domino City **

**by** Kaiba Kisara

**Chapter 5**: Let me fall

El sol brilló para los amantes acostados en una hermosa cama king size, enrredados en una pequeña sábana de seda.

Kisara fue la primera en abrir los ojos, encontrándose con la mirada de Seto, relajada, despierta y brillante como los rayos del sol que ahora se colaban por las ventanas, entre las cortinas. El CEO le sonrió con suavidad, mirando a Kisara con ternura; el cabello, largo y sedoso, revuelto por la almohada, la cama, y ese cuerpo tan fino y puro de toda una mujer que comenzaba a vivir... era una figura angelical que volaba en el cielo y desprendía sus plumas para hacerse sentir que es real.

El CEO soltó una suave risa, levantándose pero sin despegar la mirada de ella.

-¿Qué?

-Nada, es sólo que... Nada.

-Es extraño, y un tanto ultrajante, que alguien te mire mientras duermes.

-¿Eso crees?

-Creo que estoy hambrienta... -rió.

Una risa que hizo al ojiazul soltar una sonrisa, grande, sincera y real. Sus facciones, una vez tensas, se relajaron, dejaron ver su lado humano; todo fue tan real. Kisara sentándose, y enrrollando su cuerpo con la sábana, soltó una risa del CEO a la cual le respondió con una sonrisa sonrojada.

Tomó su ropa, que yacía en el suelo, caminó suavemente hacia Seto besándolo en la mejilla, quien admiró los graciosos pasos de la mujer hacia el baño.

Colocándose la bata caminó hacia la cocina.

Paso a paso pensó si la noche había sido real, si no había soñado con esa dulce y aterciopelada piel, y esos labios de seda, ese aroma de juventud y sus ojos... tan azules, tan llenos de vida. Una sonrisa, sin que él se diera cuenta, alumbró sus labios al empezar a preparar el desayuno.

Minutos después subía a la habitación con una bandeja; había fruta que hermosamente decoraba una costosa vajilla, unas copas y un buen vino, de una de las mejores cosechas. Colocó todo eso en la terraza con la mejor vista de la ciudad, la cual comenzaba su rutina diaria. El viento soplaba con calma y el sol parecía esconderse entre las nubes que anunciaban tormenta.

Escuchó su nombre en tan fina voz que volteó hacia ella, y allí se encontraba la mujer, con el cabello mojado y la mirada radiante, su cuerpo brillaba como la luna... era como una diosa. Volvió a soltar una suave sonrisa.

-Adelante...

Ella asintió y tomó el lugar a la derecha, mirando hacia la comida y sonriéndole.

-No sabía que el gran Seto Kaiba concinara.

-Hay muchas cosas que prefiero reservar para mi vida personal.

Ella rió, suave y delicadamente... como el viento. Y comenzaron a comer, disfrutando la comida, la vista y el clima, aunque fresco como el de un bello otoño, que les favorecía.

-Kisara... -la chica, quien degustaba el vino, fijó su mirada en el CEO-. Esto no está bien. Tu eres...

-Joven -dijo ella, bajando la copa.

-Sí.

-Y yo soy...

-Viejo.

-Más grande. El punto es... Quiero ser claro desde el inicio para que no haya más confuciones después. Lo que quiero decirte es lo que lo único que puedo darte es esto... lo que tenemos ahora. Lo que quiero decir... es que no tenemos futuro.

-Lo sé -su mirada cambió, una tristeza inhumana se reflejó en su rostro-. Estoy enferma.

-¿Qué quieres decir?

-Mi corazón... nadie pensó que viviría tanto.

Seto no supo que decir, simplemente la contemplaba allí frente a él.

-Míralo por el lado positivo -volvió a sonreír-. Si yo no estuviera enferma lo nuestro no funcionaría.

-Kisara...

-Bueno, entonces podrías verlo de esta manera: Podríamos hacerlo real, y no tendrías que pagar el precio completo... En un año o dos sólo seré una triste historia que usarás para conquistar mujeres.

Seto no dijo nada simplemente la contempló mientras ella terminaba de comer, la vida de la chica era tan frágil y no parecía importarle mucho. Podía reír, podía sonreír, podía amar.

Él se excusó que tenía trabajo pendiente y mandó a su chofer, ella besó su mejilla y salió en el auto rumbo a su casa. Cuando él estuvo solo, se derrumbó en la cama.

Pasaron varias horas, tal vez, hasta que se decidió hacer algo. Tomó un baño, se arregló y condujo hasta el centro de la ciudad, donde se ubicaba el restaourant de Yugi Moto, llamado Saqqara.

-¿Kaiba? -se sorprendió de verlo.

-Hola Moto...

El duelista le dio una de las mejores mesas en el segundo nivel, alejado de todos para el agrado del CEO. Yugi tomó asiento frente a él, mirándolo, esperando a que el CEO hablara.

-Está mal, todo está mal.

-¿Qué está mal?

-¡Todo! -sus ojos azules, ahora con una llama de enojo, brillaron frente al duelista.

-Kaiba, cálmate... ¿Qué sucedió?

-Es... Kisara.

-Oh... -Yugi no sabía que decir ¿el Seto Kaiba que conocía se había enamorado?

-No, no, no entiendes... Es... ella está enferma.

-¿Enferma? -Se asombró, la chica que él recordaba aquel día no lucía enferma.

-Los doctores le han dado uno o dos años.

-A ver... ¿qué?

-¡Moto, ella está muriendo!

Yugi se quedó callado, frío y pálido como un fantasma. Su rival, a quien él concideraba amigo, se había enamorado de alguien que estaba a punto de morir, y quien era prima de uno de sus mejores amigos. Suspiró, simplemente le dio unas palmaditas en el hombro y trató de sonreír.

-Si la dejas ir... te romperá el corazón.

-¡¿Y qué caso tiene? ¡De todas maneras lo hará!

-Al menos puedes decir que lo intentaste... nunca pensé que los Kaibas se rindieran tan fácilmente.

Eso le heló la sangre a Seto, haciendo que reviviera una vieja llamita en él. Con suavidad se levantó de su lugar, mirándolo con superioridad, algo que, extrañamente, le gustó a Moto.

-Los Kaibas nunca se rinden -y salió del lugar dejando a Yugi con una suave sonrisa en los labios.

Subió al auto, conduciendo hacia la residencia Ryou en donde vivía Kisara junto con su primo Bakura, el peliblanco amigo de Yugi Moto. En ciertas ocasiones habían cruzado camino ellos dos, y ambos estaban al tanto de las situaciones que sucedían a su alrededor. Por ejemplo, Bakura sabía de la rivalidad entre Yugi y él pero sabía que, muy en el fondo, Kaiba era bueano. Y Kaiba sabía que era un duelista amigo de Yugi.

Se detuvo frente a la entrada, la casa tranquila y familiar. Con un hermoso árbol en la entrada y la reja blanca, allí en el pequeño jardín se alzaba una fuente que permanecía encendida; la estructura de la casa era un tanto familiar, como esas casas que aprecían en las películas donde vivía una familia unida y amorosa; él suspiró y, tomando una vez más aliento, avanzó hacia el timbre.

Unos segundos después escuchó ruido y la puerta se abría revelando una persona de cabello blanco y revuelto.

-¿Kaiba?

-¿Está Kisara?

Bakura lo dejó entrar.

-¿Exactamente qué es lo que deseas?

-Quiero hablar con ella...

-Kaiba... -suspiró y avanzó hacia la sala, indicándole que tomara asiento-. Ella está enferma, Kaiba.

-Lo sé.

-Kaiba... -con sus calmados ojos, ahora despiertos, alzó la vista hacia él, hacia sus azules y vibrantes ojos-. ¿Qué quieres?

-La amo.

Bakura no dijo nada, abrió la boca, buscando palabras, pero ninguna podía expresar lo confundido que estaba. El Seto Kaiba que aparecía en revistas como el soltero más codiciado de la ciudad que se codeaba con celebridades y gente inalcanzable... amaba a su prima, una pequeña y sencilla mujer que estaba a punto de morir.

-Kaiba... tu...

-No importa si me rompe el corazón, yo... -pero su voz fue cortada por el Ryou.

-Escúchame, no me preocupa lo que te sucede a tí... pero terminarás con lastimarla.

-Por favor...

Bakura lo escuchó rogar, el Kaiba que conocía jamás rogaba, jamás bajaba la voz o la cabeza. El Ryou suspiró aún con la mirada fija en Kaiba, trató de borrar esa preocupación en el rostro pero todo fue en vano y volvió a suspirar.

-Yo...

Pero una suave, delicada y hermosa voz rompió la conversación entre los hombres, allí al pie de la entrada se encontraba una Kisara con el cabello revuelto y una mirada que luchaba con mantenerse despierta.

-Kisara...

-¡Buenas tardes, Seto! -le sonrió ampliamante, y su sonrisa alumbró la sala.

Bakura decidió retirarse, hacía un mal trío. Le dolía admitirlo pero la felicidad que vio en su prima cuando llegó era indescriptible, como si el hecho de estar enferma no le importara o como si nunca estuviese enferma. Aunque, muy dentro de sí, sabía que Seto Kaiba sería capaz de hacerle daño.

Arrugó la nariz, tratando de alejar dichos pensamientos. ¿Qué más da?, pensó, es su vida. Y, tratando de alejar dichos pensamientos, salió hacia la cocina a prepararse un buen té. Las risas de Kisara causaron en él tanto alegría como una pura tristeza.

-Te daré este momento...

Ella sonrió, tratando de hablar sin embargo el CEO selló los labios de la mujer con un beso, lento, suave y tierno. No le importaba el futuro... simplemente el momento que vivían, el momento en el que estaban. Él en su boca, ella en sus brazos y su corazón.

**"So let me fall if I must fall..." fue de donde salió la inspiración, **_**Let me fall**_** de**_** Josh Groban**_**.**

**Witty****: Gracias por continuar leyendo, hahaha, te quiero hermana.**

**Dinah Nuzzler****: Muchas gracias, espero te guste este capítulo. **

**Espero no tardar en continuar.**

**Gracias por leer, estoy muy agradecida.**


	6. What you never know

**Atumn in Domino City**

**By** Kaiba Kisara (Ryou Kisara)

**Chapter 6:** What you never know

Las nubes cubrían el sol, grises, listas para una tormenta. El parque era adornado por el color agonizante de los árboles, sus hojas tan cafés y naranjas cubrían el suelo como una alfombra, aunque algunas aún seguían danzando en el viento, como una lluvia de colores... pero destinadas a caer y unirse a sus demás compañeras.

El aroma del otoño se respiraba por las personas que caminaban en el lugar, una pareja disfrutaba del paisaje mano con mano, con una sonrisa en sus rostros, abrigados por el abrazo del otro.

-"¿Cómo sujetar mi alma para que no roce la tuya? ¿Cómo debo elevarla hasta las otras cosas, sobre tí? Quisiera cobijarla bajo cualquier objeto perdido, en un rincón extraño y mudo donde tu estremecimiento no pudiese esparcirse."

-Parece que lloverá ¿quieres ir por un café?

-¡No, no! -sujetó fuertemente el brazo de Seto, sonriendo-. No nos abandones al universo y a mi por un simple café... Disfruta este bello momento, mira que pareciera que el tiempo se fuera a congelar.

-De acuerdo... -El ojiazul impidió que la mujer siguiera caminando, sujetando su mano y haciendo que lo mirara a los ojos, frente a ella una mirada que quería respuestas.

-Ohoh... -sus ojos encontraron los de él.

-¿Qué, no puedo hablar acerca de tu enfermedad?

Ella bajó su mirada, incapáz de seguir la conversación con el CEO, caminaron unos segundos hasta que ella dejó escapar un suspirito y continuó hablando:

-Pero estoy aquí, ahora...

-Aha...

-Hablemos de tí -una pizca de felicidad brilló en sus labios y en sus ojos, aferrándosefuertemente a su mano y mirándole a los ojos a lo que él respondió con una leve risa-, ¡vámos! 43 años...

-¡42, 42! -golpeaba, fingiendo hacer un berrinche, el suelo con la sombrilla mientras su acompañante soltaba una risa inocente.

-De acuerdo, comparte conmigo la experiencia de tus 42 años...

Seto miró a la pequeña mujer a su lado e, igual que otras veces, le había contagiado de su sonrisa. Alzó la cabeza al cielo y volvió a sonreír, tratando de encontrar las palabras exactas para Kisara.

-He trabajado duro para tener lo que tengo.

-Entonces te lo has ganado -besó su mejilla a lo que él le respondió con una sonrisa.

-¿Qué quieres que haga? Soy tuyo...

Ella le miró con una suave y fina sonrisa en los labios después sujetó su mano para quitarle su reloj.

-¿Cuándo me lo regresarás?

-Cuando olvides que lo tengo...

El CEO sonrió, soltando una risa, sujetando la mano de Kisara para seguir caminando unos cuantos minutos más sin embargo la amenaza de lluvia los hizo volver al auto, rumbo a la mansión Kaiba. Hambrientos, Seto decidió preparar algo especial para Kisara.

-Me sigues asombrando... no solo haces el desayuno. Sino una buena cena -rió divertida al verlo preparar una ensalada y un spaguetti.

Él sonrió suavemente, concentrado en la comida.

-Mi hermano y yo solíamos cocinar todo el tiempo...

-¿Tienes un hermano? -la mujer casi se atragantó con la uva y le miró.

-Sí... Mokuba.

-¿Dónde está?

-No lo sé... hace tiempo que no hablo con él -a pesar de que el CEO le daba la espalda a Kisara ella claramente pudo ver la tristeza en su rostro... reflejada en su voz.

-¿Lo extrañas?

-¡Listo, la ensalada ya está! -volteó hacia ella con el tazón en las manos.

Kisara, conociendo el carácter del CEO, prefirió no seguir el tema. Le regaló una sonrisa y besó sus labios, felicitando al chef de tan deliciosa cena, ambos comenzaron a poner la mesa mientras esperaban que el spaguetti estuviera listo.

La ojiazul miró hacia los grandes ventanales, una ligera lluvia cubría la ciudad y no pudo evitar sonreír. Cuando era niña solía mirarla por horas y horas al lado de sus padres, ahora parecía llover más cuando estaba al lado de Kaiba. Era como si el cielo deseaba que conservara momentos felices antes de partir, no pudo evitar dibujar una sonrisa.

-¡Ya está todo listo! -Escuchó la voz de Seto desde la cocina y corrió hacia él.

Ambos disfrutaron de una excelente cena, charlando sobre cosas pequeñas, como las películas que se encontraban en cartelera, los libros que habían leído, el nuevo campo de trabajo de Kaiba Corp., las nuevas ideas que tenía para expanderse al mundo; Kisara veía la felicidad reflejada en su rostro cada vez que hablaba de su trabajo.

Una vez terminada la cena se dedicaron a limpiar y ordenar, Kisara besando suavemente la mejilla del CEO cada vez que pasaba a su lado, haciendo que el ojiazul soltara suspiros y sonrisas; Kaiba, predeciendo los movimientos de Kisara, la sujetó en sus brazos y la besó en los labios, esta vez hambriento de ella.

Sin embargo ella se desvaneció en sus brazos.

-¡Kisara, Kisara!

E inmediatamente fue llevada al hospital.

Había sido una recaída, como las de siempre, debido a su enfermedad.

Mientras Kisara se encontraba en su cama, para darse de alta era Seto quien hablaba con la doctora de la ojiazul.

-Es cuestión de tiempo, señor Kaiba...

-¿De cuánto estamos hablando?

-Meses... tal vez.

-¡Le habían dado un año! -Trató de permanecer tranquilo pero la noticia fue más de lo que pudo soportar.

-Ella tiene un angiosarcoma, y es muy difícil precedir qué ocurrirá y cuándo.

Seto suspiró, tratando de buscar fuerzas pero al recordar la sonrisa de Kisara encontró más de la que esperó.

-¿Hay más alternativas?

-Una operación, pero ha sido rechazada muchas veces por la señorita. Sin embargo... las posibilidades son mínimas porque podría haber metástasis.

-Entiendo, le agradezco su atención.

El CEO salió, caminando hacia la habitación de Kisara, donde se encontraba mirando por la ventana la luna levemente cubierta por nubes, hacía unos minutos que había dejado de llover.

-Ey...

La mujer volteó hacia Seto con una sonrisa en el rostro e iluminando la habitación, él se preguntaba cómo era posible para ella seguir sonriendo tras conocer el estado de su salud. Él no pudo evitar sonreír y abrazarla, ella hizo lo mismo, besándola suavemente.

**El poema (entre comillas) se llama **_**Canción de Amor**_**, escrito por **_**Rainer Maria Rilke**_**, quien es mi poeta favorito.**

**Canción **_**What you never know**_**, de**_** Sarah Brightman**_**.**

**El angiosarcoma es un tumor maligno, un tipo de sarcoma cardíaco (tumor maligno). Kisara, en esta fic, tiene un angiosarcoma cardíaco de origen en el pericardio, en el cual se aumenta de líquido lo que hace que se le dificulte al corazón bombear sangre.**

**Metástasis: Quiere decir que el tumor se ha diseminado a todo el cuerpo.**

**Gracias por leer! :)**


	7. El rocanrol de los idiotas

**Autumn in Domino City **by _Kaiba Kisara _

**Chapter 7:** El rocanrol de los idiotas

Ni Seto ni Kisara decidieron tocar el tema por varios días, disfrutando juntos los días que pasaban el uno junto al otro. Kisara sabía por lo que Seto pasaba, tal vez verlo así era más difícil que su enfermedad misma.

Y llegó la noche de Halloween, ambos fueron invitados por Yugi Moto a una noche familiar. Seto, como era de esperarse, no estaba tan feliz de asistir pero la felicidad de Kisara en esos ojos claros y azules, perfectamente coloreados, le motivaron a decir que sí.

Kisara escogió un bello vestido blanco muy sencillo y corto, unos centímetros arriba de la rodilla; un collar con una estrella adornaba su cuello, llevaba el cabello recogido y una diadema con estrellitas. Un fino maquillaje muy discreto hacía relucir el color azul de sus ojos y la blancura de su piel.

Era una hermosa hada.

Pero Seto había optado por un traje negro y una capa, diciendo ser un vampiro.

-Encerio... ¿esa es tu creatividad? ¡Vámos! -le sonrió Kisara.

-Hmmm... -no se veía muy contento, hacía mucho tiempo que no solía juntarse con Moto y sus amigos. Mas que, claro está, en ciertas ocasiones en las que iba Saqqara.

-De igual forma luces encantador... -besó sus labios suavemente y, caminando hacia el auto, se abrazó a él todo el trayecto.

El CEO sonrió suavemente al verla así. Aunque muy dentro de él le dolía conocer toda la verdad de la mujer y de saber que en cualquier minuto la luz de esa estrella, alli en sus manos, podría apagarse. Y él, como amante de dicha estrella, se perdería en la oscuridad, sin luna que pudiera iluminarlo pues nunca la habría.

Yugi los recibió con una sonrisa, como siempre. Vestía de faraón y Tea, su esposa, tenía un traje egipcio de reina.

-¡Buenas noches, Kisara, Kaiba! -Los saludaban la pareja.

-¡Buenas noches! -Saludó la ojiazul mientras Seto asentía suavemente.

Kisara se fue conversando con Tea mientras que Yugi atendía a su hijo Yue, a lo lejos vio a Mai y Joey, vestidos de negro, como guardaespaldas aunque la mujer lucía una falda corta, como las de siempre. Habían más niños, amigos de Yue, que pasaban corriendo y jugando. Seto pensó en Mokuba, aún lo recordaba como el niño pequeño que siempre se metía en problemas. Sonrió ligeramente.

Una figura caminó a su lado, con un vestido rojo, adornada con collares de perlas, con el pelo negro revuelto y unos guantes de satín en los brazos.

-Buenas noches, Kaiba...

-Ishizu... -la saludó.

-¿Y ese milagro que nos honres con tu presencia?

-Vine con Kisara.

-Oh... -sonrió suavemente-. No tuve tiempo de hablar contigo en el Open House del Museo.

-Tuve que retirarme temprano.

La egipcia soltó una risa, Seto la miró allí bajo la luz. La fuerza de esa mujer de seguir cuando todo parece estar en su contra le asombraba; también sonrió, aunque más disimuladamente.

-¿Qué me cuentas? -se giró hacia su lado, recargándose sobre la pared, colgando una sonrisa ancha, burlona y seductora en sus labios.

-Nada interesante, lo mismo de siempre. Nueva tecnología, nuevas formas de aprovecharla.

-¿Encerio? ¡Vámos, Kaiba, tiene que haber algo más... divertido detrás de esa "tecnología"!

-¡Tu falta de interés hacia mí me provoca gran asombro, Ishizu! -Sarcasmo, el idioma que hablaba con la egipcia.

-¡Oh, Kaiba, Kaiba, cómo si no me conocieras!

Y el CEO acentuó una pequeña risa, seguida de otra por parte de Ishizu. Ambos comenzaron a platicar, perdiéndose entre los demás invitados que se divertían entre los juegos, karaoke y comida de la fiesta. Era verdad, en esa época del año, en esa celebración todos los adultos se disfrazaban de su niño interno, disfrutando de todo a su alrededor.

-Y entonces... la araña pidió tres deseos...

-¿Podía hablar? -Preguntó un amigo de Yue.

-Sí, podía hablar -le sonrió Kisara.

Los amigos de Yue se habían encerrado en la habitación de él, con una lámpara de mano como su única fuente de luz todos los invitados menores se encontraban sentados alrededor de la lámpara, mirando a Kisara quien contaba una historia ayudada de las sombras que sus manos hacían en las paredes.

-¿Qué pidió? -Preguntó una niña.

-El primer deseo... ser más grande.

-¿Así podía comer más humanos?

-¿Desde cuándo las arañas comen humanos? -Le miró otra niña.

-Desde que son radioactivas -contestó otro niño, el que estaba sentado al lado del que había preguntado primero.

-Pero en la historia no lo eran -contestó la niña que estaba al lado de Yue.

-Eso es lo que quieren que creas... -le sonrió y miró a Kisara, al igual que todos.

-Después pidió ser radioactiva -rió la ojiazul.

-¡Ja, te lo dije!

A lo que la niña respondió sacando la lengua, haciendo un gesto de desaprobación pero rió al ver a Kisara mientras jugaba con sus manos creando figuras en la pared.

-Entonces... creció más, y fue tan verde como una rana.

-¿Entonces las ranas también son radioactivas? -Preguntó otro niño, uno de anteojos con un sombrero que aprentaba ser el cerebro de Frankenstein.

-Pueda ser.

-¿Y comen humanos también?

-¡Ay, qué no, Joe! -Le respondieron todos, como si fueran un coro.

Kisara soltó una suave risa que contagió a los demás. Retomando su historia, fue a la parte en donde...

-Y... allí fue cuando la bruja, tomando la varita de la hada, avanzó hacia la araña radioactiva que bailaba ballet -tuvo que hacer el deseo a petición de las niñas- que ayudaba al apuesto príncipe a encontrar al cisne -hizo una pausa, un suspiró, y continuó-, estaba a punto de convertirlo en polvo de hada cuando-

Y la puerta se abrió, y todos gritaron, si la historia en sí era nada más que simple fantasía, la realidad era más aterradora, quién sabe... tal vez algún zombie había entrado en la casa y había convertido a los residentes en zombies que venían por los niños.

-Así que aquí estaban todos -era la voz de Yugi, encendiendo la luz y mirándolos divertido-. Ya decía yo por qué la casa estaba tan... tranquila.

O tal vez no. Sólo un viejo faraón.

-Ah... -suspiraron todos, tranquilizándose.

-Bueno muchachos, ya es tarde... asi qué ¿quién está listo para ir a casa?

Los invitados, unos ocho niños, sonrieron, despidiéndose de Yue y agradeciéndole a Kisara su historia original, bajaron a la sala a recoger sus abrigos.

-¿De qué se trataba la historia? -Los miró Yugi.

-Una araña radioactiva que...

-...bailaba ballet. Sí, era la compañía perfecta del príncipe que buscaba al cisne mágico.

-Ok... -le sonrió Yugi, esa felicidad que Kisara irradiaba era tan contagiosa-. Andando Yue.

-Sí, papá.

Y los tres bajaron, Yugi y Yue para dejar a sus invitados más jóvenes y Kisara para ayudar en hacer el aseo junto con los demás.

-¿Qué tal te fue con los pequeños?

-Son una dulzura... -sonrió suavemente mientras limpiaba la mesa.

Un leve suspiro escapó de sus labios, ella jamás conocería el milagro de ser mamá, ni escuchará las risas infantiles, ni las pisadas por toda la casa, no experimentará esas emociones. Tea lo presintió y rápidamente cambió de tema, diciendo que el pastel que había pedido había salido mejor que el del año pasado, realmente no importaba de lo que hablara, toda noticia para Kisara era una buena noticia.

-Así que ahora las hadas no usan más su magia.

-¡Seto! -rió divertida ante el abrazo inesperado del CEO.

-¿Qué te parece si tu y yo nos vámos a nuestra propia celebración?

Kisara le sonrió con suavidad. Después de despedirse de los demás ambos salieron en la limousine que ya esperaba por ellos.

-¿Y bien... qué te pareció?

-Hmmm... -Seto ladeó la cabeza, fingiendo pensar. No había nada que pensar.

-¿Y bien? -Le sonrió.

-Solo charlaba con una vieja amiga.

-Oh...

-Hacía tiempo que no la veía.

-¿Una de tus citas?

-¿A qué te refieres?

-Si tienes tiempo de no verla-

-¡No! -La miró- ¿qué te hace pensarlo?

-¿Me lo prometes?

-Sí...

Kisara colocó su mano en el pecho de Seto, justo arriba de su corazón.

-Así sabré si mentiste... tener un corazón enfermo te hace experto en esto.

Seto simplemente la miró.

-Oh, no... oh, dios... -retiró rápidamente la mano de él-. ¿Podría detenerse? -Le indicó al chofer.

-¡No, no lo hagas! Kisara, yo...

-¡No digas más, escuché suficiente! ¡Deténgase por favor o saltaré!

El chofer no tuva otra opción mas que detenerse a lo que Kisara bajó, seguida de Seto.

-¡Kisara, Kisara, por favor!

-¿Qué? -Lo miró ella.

-¡Eso no fue nada!

-¿Nada? ¡Me engañaste!

-¡No significó nada!

-¿No significa nada este amor?

-¡Kisara, mírame! -La sujetó del brazo-. ¿Qué quieres que te diga? No fue nada, no significó nada...

-Bien...

-Sube al auto.

-No...

-Kisara... ¡Kisara! -La siguió, deteniéndola nuevamente y haciendo que volteara, enfrentándola con una mirada-. ¡Tienes que entender que no fue nada!

-Una y otra vez dices que no fue nada, que no significó nada pero... ¿qué significa este amor para ti? Menos que nada.

-Tienes que entender que esto fue un error, nosotros...

-Lo sé... -soltándose, siguió su camino sin mirar atrás.

Seto suspiró fuertemente, pateando el suelo, mirando hacia donde ella se había ido hasta desaparecer de su vista. A regañadientes entró al auto, tratando de pensar nada de camino a casa. Pero cada vez que cerraba sus ojos y trataba de despejar su mente, la mirada de Kisara, decepcionada, herida y a punto de llorar, se clavaba en su corazón. Quería entender que ella estaba muriendo, que ese amor nada más era un juego entre los dos.

Ya se lo había dicho, que lo que había entre ellos no podía ser... ¿o si? Kisara estaba muriendo, él era mayor. Sacudió la cabeza, debía, no, tenía que pensar en otra cosa. Tanto que no pudo sacarlo de noche ni intentando dormir, ni de día mientras trabajaba.

-¿Kaiba? -Le miró Yugi al entrar al restaurant, era muy temprano para distraerse un poco.

-¿Tienes tiempo?

-Uh -algo no andaba bien.

Ambos duelistas salieron, el aire frío, el olor, el sonido de la rutina de las personas, todo eso parecía distraer un poco al CEO.

-¿Algo sucedió entre tu y Kisara, no? ¿Qué fue?

-Ishizu...

-Lo sabía... -suspiró-. No quiero saber... ¡¿qué estabas pensando? ¡Y en mi casa!

-Técnicamente en la azotea.

-¡Oh, dioses...! Kai-

-La amo, Moto... La amo.

-Dícelo a ella. Ve y dícelo.

-¡Ella está muriendo!

-¿Vas a dejar que se vaya así de fácil? ¿Dónde está el Kaiba, dispuesto a aceptar cualquier duelo?

-Hmmm...

-Los retos te han fascinado, y no has dejado que ninguno te derrote antes de entrar en él.

-No lo sé... En verdad... no lo sé.

Tomó un par de minutos en aclarar su mente, con un leve gesto, el cual Yugi tradució como una sonrisa, le agradeció en silencio y se retiró hacia otro lado, el rey de los duelos sonrió suavemente y regresó hacia su trabajo, el cual amenazaba, como siempre, tener muchos consumidores dado que la hora de la comida estaba cerca.

Seto regresó al auto y condució hasta la casa de Kisara, deteniéndose en una hermosa florería.

-Ah, eres tu... -Bakura lo miró sin ocultar un odio intenso que ahora crecía en él.

-¿Está Kisara?

-¿Dónde quieres que esté?

-Quiero arreglar las cosas.

-¿Con flores? ¡Yo también correría a tus brazos si me dieras eso!

-En verdad... quiero hablar con ella -y detuvo la puerta y, antes de que Bakura pudiera hacer algo, entró a la casa. Subió las escaleras seguido por Bakura, quien gritaba que se detuviera.

-¿Qué pasa, Bak... -se detuvo al mirar a Seto. Ojos azules contra ojos azules.

-Quiero hablar contigo.

Ella asintió levemente, abrió su habitación y él la siguió, cerrando la puerta tras de sí. Bakura no tuvo otra opción que suspirar, tratando de no matar a cierto CEO que se encontraba en su casa.

-Lo siento.

-Tienes razón... solo soy una niña. Y esto, esto no es más que... no sé que sea.

-Te amo.

Kisara lo miró. Allí frente a ella estaba el hombre más poderoso de Domino City, más codiciado, más inteligente. Un hombre mayor que podría ser su padre en cuanto a diferencia de edad, un hombre que tenía experiencia en la vida, un hombre inalcanzable con el que soñaban muchas conocer siquiera... y estaba en su casa, en su habitación, diciéndole palabras que nunca soñó que algún día él, o alguien, le dijera. Esos ojos azules se derritieron, mostrando su verdadero color reluciente y cálido.

-Seto... -una pequeña y traviesa lágrima cruzó por su mejilla-. ¿Por qué vienes cuando yo trataba de aceptar que no y cambias todo?

-Porque es la verdad. Porque... porque contigo... no lo sé. Contigo cambia el mundo, desaparecer... contigo... Kisara -tomó el rostro de la mujer en sus manos, plantando un beso apasionado, firme y fuerte, intentando demostrar sus sentimientos.

Ella le respondió con un abrazo. Y más lágrimas escaparon, esta vez de felicidad. Y allí como dos locos idiotas danzaron bajo el sonido de leves risas.

**Una disculpa enorme por no poder actualizar antes. Este semestre en realidad me quitó la pequeña vida social que tenía pero gracias a los dioses ya pasó lo más pesado, y anteriormente tuve inspiración para más fics y no para este. Pero ya está aquí.**

_**El rocanrol de los idiotas**_** de Joaquín Sabinas, hermosa canción que me hizo recordar bonitos tiempos. **

**¡Gracias por leer! C:**


End file.
